farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirlix
Lieutenant Kirlix was the Prowler Pilot Commander for the former Peacekeeper crew of the Leviathan Cilla under Captain Clow Zobrek. She led the air defense at the Pilot homeworld Doien, strafing Grennij on the ground and engaging Grennij vessels in orbit."Home is Where the War Is" She later led an assault on a Grennij vessel that was armed with a Kkore cannon, losing all but two Prowlers in the attack. After John Crichton discovered a vulnerability in the Grennij ship, however, he and Ka Jothee joined the fight in their own Prowlers. Working in tandem, the four Prowlers, along with a useful distraction from the Luxan warship Ha'Mok, hit the Grennij vessel in its vulnerable area, destroying it."Rotten to the Kkore Cannon" After learning of the Grennij dealing with Peacekeepers at a commerce planet, Kirlix accompanied John, Aeryn Sun, and Captain Zobrek to the planet's surface. There she encountered a former colleague, Lt. Cuford, with whom Kirlix had served under Captain Wrenn. They learned that the Peacekeepers were selling chakan oil, a main ingredient in pulse weapons, to the Grennij, something of which Kirlix and the others strongly disapproved. Cuford reported the group to the Peacekeepers and the four were taken into custody, where they came face to face with Commandant Grayza. When Noranti made it aboard the ship to bust the prisoners out, Kirlix supported immediate escape, objecting to Aeryn's idea to appeal to the Peacekeepers' to turn them against the Grennij. Kirlix was overruled and Aeryn delivered her message. Eventually, Aeryn's message resonated with the Peacekeepers. Admiral Tav Josbek relieved Grayza of her post and ascended Aeryn to commandant of the Peacekeepers, allowing Zobrek's crew to rejoin the Peacekeeper ranks. Kirlix became a Prowler pilot for the Peacekeepers once again. "Farscape: Compulsions" After the Kkore's devastating attack on the Peacekeeper fleet, Kirlix survived much of the battle, destroying a Grennij fighter that attacked Moya. As Moya took in Peacekeeper survivors, Kirlix tried to cover her from three more Grennij fighters. Though she managed to destroy one, its destruction proved to be enough of a distraction for the other Grennij ships to get the position on her Prowler. The Grennij destroyed Kirlix's Prowler, killing her instantly."Nothing Left to Lose" Personality For an officer, Kirlix was somewhat irreverent and informal with the pilots under her command, frequently calling them frellwits and trading banter. When needed, she could be serious, though, using her considerable piloting ability to make it through tough situations. Like many of Cilla s crew, Kirlix was skeptical of Aeryn's reading and belief in philosophies of the Books of Yemahl and was not shy about voicing her opinion. This, along with some interest Kirlix showed in Crichton, was a cause of tension between her and Aeryn. Notably, when Aeryn was promoted by Admiral Tav Josbek to commandant of the Peacekeepers, Kirlix was the only Peacekeeper in the room who did not salute her. Quotes *All right, frellwits. Frag cannon or no, they're gonna regret the day they got in the way of Kernil Company. *(To Aeryn): You're unbelievable. You have a beautiful child and a supernova of a husband, and you're spending all your time studying this superstitious fekik. *(Last words): Oh no you don't, you frellers, you don't get to take another shot. Trivia Appearances * Farscape: Red Sky at Morning: ** "Home is Where the War Is" ** "Rotten to the Kkore Cannon" * Farscape: Compulsions: ** "Prophet Margin" ** "Who's on Faust?" ** "Pleas and Bargains" ** "The Storm Before the Storm" * Farscape: The War for the Uncharted Territories ** "Nothing Left to Lose" ** "The Beginning of The End of The Beginning" References Category:Comic characters Category:Female Category:Sebaceans Category:Peacekeepers Category:Recurring characters